


Thin Air

by Amethyst_Heather



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Complete, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Reminiscing, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Heather/pseuds/Amethyst_Heather
Summary: The Iron Bull was a bit too big to just disappear into thin air, no matter what the Vints said.





	Thin Air

"It's good to be home, eh, Krem ?" The Iron Bull asked, hands on his hips as he breathed the crisp mountain air of Skyhold.

"Sure is, chief, sure is. I bet I know what, or rather who, you're missing the most though."

"Ha, I'm not putting one bit of gold on that, anyone with an ear hole knows who it is."

It'd been six months since Corypheus' defeat but if the bright blue, ribbon-like shimmers in the sky weren't as beautiful as the first time he didn't know what was. Well, besides Mahanon, except that was kinda cheating because he'd never get tired of his Hunter turned Inquisitor. That night had scared the shit out of him, not knowing if Mahanon had survived an original demon only to die because a gigantic fucking rock fell on him. After abandoning the Qun he'd never thought to pray again, but damn if he hadn't prayed to the freaky Mythal lady to save his kadan. Maybe she'd actually answered, maybe it'd been nothing more than the biggest coincidence of his life, but a few seconds later Mahnon had walked down the steps, hale and healthy, or at least alive with minor injuries.

He started up the causeway, he'd sent Dalish ahead to tell Mahanon they were coming. Sure, he could've surprised the boss but he'd thought that Mahanon had worried enough already. They'd just gotten into distant sight of the portcullis when, "If you're going to thank me, Messere, than you should thank Solas, too. Just because he grew up in a city instead of a forest doesn't mean he's any less of an elf than I am." drifted back on the wind. That sounded like something said in response to some hoity toity Vint lordling or some other bigoted shit-stain.

When they arrived at the portcullis his kadan was scowling at a brown and silver clad Vint. The shaggy red hair, oversized green eyes and green vallaslin almost looked scary in that moment, almost.

"Something the matter, boss ?"

"Perhaps, he seems to think you disappeared into thin air during our battle with Corypheus."

"I'm a bit too big to disappear like that, aren't I, Krem ?"

"For sure, chief. I mean, even the Inquisitor needs a magic bomb to disappear and you'd never use one of those."

The Vint turned around, pale brown eyes widened at the sight of him. "Y-You're...,"

"The Iron Bull, and Chargers. You wanna move ? I'm only asking 'cause the boss is here."

As if to prove him wrong on the Most Vints Couldn't Be That Stupid Scale the Vint frowned. "Is that a dragon's tooth ?! What fool went and broke it ?"

"That fool was me...," Mahanon spoke up, the scowl disappearing as cold anger took over. "So if you don't like that the Inquisition makes use of all Thedas' resources I'm sure the Chargers would be happy to escort you back down. You might even get to know Bull on the way."

After the Vint's insult he had the right to get scary. He loomed over the human and unsheathed his great sword. "You know, I once decapitated a Vint who was trying to nose his way into Inquisiton business and he didn't even piss me off. You, meanwhile, are pissing me off big time. Either you get your scrawny ass through that portcullis and play nice while your here or I string you up from the battlements by your balls. Trust me when I say I know how to do that without killing you. Dalish legend says there're dragons here so maybe one of 'em'd show up to put you out of your misery, but I really doubt it. Still, it's your choice."

"Please accept my humblest apologies, Serrah Bull. Inquisitor Lavellan." The Vint couldn't scrabble through the gate fast enough after that.

It was Mahanon's turn to frown. "I don't remember you ever decapitating anyone, Bull."

He sheathed his sword. "You wouldn't, it happened the day after I sent Krem off with that message. Krem, get our boys some drinks on me, I'll catch up later." When the Chargers had left he put a hand on Mahanon's shoulder. "You all right, kadan ?"

"Messere Nalta called you a mindless beast, a beast, Fen'Harel find him. Rrr, why does it feel like Dorian's the only non-biased Tevinter sometimes ?"

"Because most of the time he is. I've been called a lot worse by more important people than Nalta. Now, come on, you sound like you need some Bull."

"Too right."

Time to make up for all those long, lonely days and nights.  


End file.
